


Four times Ichabod burns the food and one time..he doesn't

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/F, F/M, Food, Gen, Humor, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Ichabod burns the food and One time he doesnt..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Ichabod burns the food and one time..he doesn't

Abbie was having the most wondeful dream ever.Until her perfect dream was interrupted..

"Is that..Smoke.." Abbie mumbled half asleep..

Moments after the words left her mouth the fire alarm rang giving abbie a very rude awakening..

Abbie sighed before getting out of her warm comfty bed and opening the door...

Instantly she was hit with a enormous wave of heat..

She saw Crane in his pajamas frantically trying to put out the fire..

Abbie sighed..

It was a small fire but Ichabod was scared out of his mind..

"Crane..Turn off the eye of the stove..!"Abbie yelled suddenly before running over to the fire and putting a big pot she got from the table on it..

About ten seconds later the fire died down and Abbie looked at Crane angrily..

He stammered "You have my apologizes,Leftentant I was trying to make us two some breakfast.."

Abbie stopped herself from laughing at him...

"Leave the cooking to me Crane...And Bybthe wy you have to be careful.."

"Yes of course.." Crane responded sounding a bit guilty...

"Now clean up this mess while i go get us some breakfast.."Abbie demanded before smiling at him and patting his left cheek lightly..

Abbie grabbed her coat and left Ichabod to clean up the mess..


End file.
